Scotty's Christmas Worry
by BoomerCat
Summary: A story from the Tracy brothers' childhood. Warning: Fluff alert. Diabetics read at your own risk.


**Scotty's Christmas Worry**

Fourteen-year-old Scott Tracy frowned as he gazed into the toy store window. He had four brothers and Christmas was just around the corner.

Scott had worked odd jobs all summer long just so he could get really cool presents for everyone. But now, as he faced the reality of shopping, he felt confused and overwhelmed.

Virg was easy. He'd already bought him some expensive brushes and three stretched canvases. Scott knew that neither his father nor his grandmother had picked up on the fact that Virgil was really serious about his new found love of painting.

Scott had originally thought that the rest of his brothers would be as easy. But now, as he stood in the cold Kansas morning, staring at the mind-boggling display, he realized that having enough money made the decisions harder, not easier.

Last year, he had to settle for some cheap little tokens that he could afford on his allowance. On Christmas morning, his brothers had opened their gifts from him with joy and appreciation. But Scott had felt as if he had let them down, and he had vowed to himself that the next year would be different.

He had already spent over forty dollars on Virgil, and his budget was to spend that amount on each of the other boys. But he knew that Gordon would love that diving frogman, and it was only eight dollars. The radio control car that he had pegged for Alan was seventy-five dollars.

But if he spent that much on Alan, wouldn't Gordon feel slighted? And if he bought Gordon a second gift, like maybe that Transformer that changed into a boat, wouldn't Alan be upset that his brother got two gifts to his one?

And John… Scott didn't know what to do about John. The blond-haired middle Tracy really seemed to prefer books to toys, but Scott classified books in the same category as socks and underwear… necessary items, but not real presents.

His eyes drifted to the display of sport equipment. John had started Little League last summer using one of Virgil's old mitts. Maybe if he could find a book about baseball, he could get it and a new mitt for his brother.

But that still left Alan with only one gift. Scott sighed. He supposed he could find a cheaper RC car, but the more he looked at it, the more he knew it was the perfect gift.

"Son? What are you doing out here?" Scott turned to see his father, who came up with his arms filled with boxes and bags. "I thought you were going to do some shopping."

Scott sighed. "Yeah, Dad, but I'm having some trouble deciding."

His father cocked his head and said, "Well, why don't we head over to the café for lunch, and you can think it over?"

Scott smiled. The Garden City Café was small, homey, and made the best burgers in three counties. "Okay, Dad."

Jeff Tracy nodded. "All right, let me just go put this stuff in the car."

"Let me help you," said Scott, reaching for one of the bags.

"Thank you, son, but not that one. Grab these boxes instead."

Scott's ears pricked. If his Dad didn't want him to carry something, it probably meant it was a present for him. Scott dutifully took the boxes while surreptitiously trying to get a glimpse of the store logo on the bag.

His dad casually angled the bag away, and when Scott looked up, he found his father grinning at him, a twinkle in his eye. "Trying to pry into Santa's business?"

Scott returned the grin. "Virg says that all is fair in love, war, and Christmas presents."

Jeff laughed, reaching into a pocket for his keys. He pointed the keychain at the car and pushed a button. The trunk popped open and father and son dumped the boxes and bags in.

Throwing his arm around his son's shoulders, Jeff led the way to the café. This close to Christmas, it was a busy place, and they had to wait to be seated. It was a bit too noisy in the waiting area to talk, but Scott didn't mind. Getting to go out with his father without a pack of brothers tagging along was a treat that almost never happened. Scott was content just to stand next to his dad, breathing in the mixed scents of aftershave, breath mints, and the wet wool of his heavy overcoat.

They were seated soon enough, and after they had ordered, Jeff settled back into his seat. "Now, what's the problem? What can't you decide?"

Scott felt a tickle of relief. He always valued his dad's advice. "Well, see, I fought the perfect present for Allie, but it costs twice as much as I'd planned to spend. But it's perfect, and I have enough money."

"So? What's the problem?"

"I also found the perfect gift for Gordy, but it doesn't cost anywhere near as much as Allie's gift. So I thought I'd get Gordy a second present, but if I get Gordy two things, then I have to get Allie two things. But I'm already spending a lot on him. And if I get two things for Allie and Gordy, then I have to get two things for John… Well, that's not really a problem, 'cause I got a good idea what to get for him. But I don't want to cheap out on Gordy, you know?"

Jeff smiled. "Do you remember two Christmases ago? When I got your brothers that electric train?"

"Uh-huh." Scott frowned, puzzled.

"Do you remember what happened?"

Scott shook his head, not knowing what his dad was referring to.

"That was the year I got your Grandma that new dishwasher. Gordon and Alan spent more time playing in the box that dishwasher came in than they ever did with the train."

Scott grinned at the memory. "Oh yeah! I remember that. It was their fort!"

"Well, the point is, Scott, the price tag doesn't matter. As I recall last Christmas, your brother Virgil's favorite gift was that sheet music you bought him, and it couldn't have cost more that a few dollars."

Scott blushed a bit. In truth, he'd found the sheet music at a thrift store, and had only paid a quarter. Shaking his head, he said, "Yeah, but won't Gordy get upset if Alan's present is worth more?"

"You're sure what you have in mind for him is the 'perfect' gift?"

Scott nodded. "Yeah."

"If it is a perfect as you say, believe me, he'll never even notice."

Scott blew out a breath, not quite convinced. His dad shook his head. "Scott, I only wish I was as good as you at picking out gifts. You always get just the right thing. It's because you care so much. It's just one of the things that makes me so proud of you."

Smiling, Scott ducked his head. "Thanks, Dad."

Their burgers arrived, and the two Tracys tucked into their lunches.

TB TB TB TB

"Ah, cool!" Six-year-old Gordon Tracy sat on the floor in his pajamas surrounded by toys and mounds of shredded wrapping paper. He held the box containing his diving frogman close to his chest. "Scotty, this is the best! Thanks!"

Scott looked up from where he was reading the instructions on his new video game console and smiled at his little brother. "You're welcome. Thank you for that drawing. I'm going to put it up in my room."

Gordon wasn't listening. He had run over to show his grandma his new frogman. Scott looked around the suddenly quiet room. John was in a corner, a pile of still wrapped presents beside him, as he pored over the book of baseball statistics Scott had got him. Virgil was sitting dumbfounded in front of the baby grand piano that had floored them all. Scott could see he had the paintbrushes that he'd been given sticking out of the pocket of his robe. Alan had gone with his dad outside dressed only in pajamas and galoshes to try out his car.

Scott felt the glow of a good Christmas settle over him. Soon enough his grandma would fix breakfast, and then they would dress for the day, which would be filled with singing and games and fun. He had stopped worrying about which gift cost more, and from Gordon's excitement, he could tell that his dad had been right. When it was perfect, it didn't matter how much it cost.

It was a very merry Christmas on the Tracy farm.

The End.


End file.
